Va a llover
by A.Tulipan
Summary: Empieza a llover y Nicky se ve obligada a abandonar su relajación en el exterior. Y sólo hay un sitio en el que puede estar igual de cómoda que bajo la lluvia.


Olía como si fuera a empezar a llover.

Nicky cerró los ojos para dejar que ese aroma la inundara. Era un placer que no podían quitarle. Respirar. Se relajó mientras escuchaba el sonido de las primeras gotas, antes de notarlas sobre su piel. No le importó y dejó que resbalaran por su piel clara y se hundieran en su ropa de color caqui. Se sentía algo más cuando conectaba con la naturaleza, era una sensación que le recordaba a cuando se colocaba. No al final, cuando lo hacía por rutina, si no a las primeras veces que había jugueteado con lo ilegal, cuando era algo estupendo con lo que culminar o comenzar una noche.

-Nichols, no puedes estar aquí fuera-la voz rompió la conexión y volvió a confinarse en su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que había sido maltratado por ella misma. Un cuerpo no demasiado grande, ni excesivamente femenino, no era guapa y no llamaba la atención. Salvo la cicatriz, eso era lo primero que atraía las miradas en las duchas. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Morello y ladeó una sonrisa inconsciente mientras caminaba detrás del guardia que la guiaba al interior.

La imagen de ella misma debajo de la ducha con el pelo empapado se dibujó entre sus recuerdos. Había estado sola durante unos minutos, pero entonces había percibido movimiento a su espalda y se había girado para encontrarse con una mujer pequeña, femenina, suave y con los labios rojos como las cerezas maduras. Tras un breve repaso anatómico, Nicky había tratado de establecer contacto visual con ella, pero se había encontrado con que sus ojos seguían más abajo. Recordaba haber sonreído lascivamente, dando por hecho que la otra quería algo rápido igual que ella... Pero estaba mirando la cicatriz de la operación a corazón abierto que había sufrido.

Nicky se llevó una mano al pecho, más húmedo de lo que esperaba, mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué nota le das al cirujano? Yo le pondría un seis o un siete, porque se nota bastante, parece que lo hizo con una motosierra; aunque tiene un plus de dificultad porque tuvo que reanimarme un par de veces mientras hacía su trabajo..." había comentado Nicky con normalidad, aunque no era un tema completamente agradable para ella.

Morello no había contestado a esa pregunta en aquel momento, pero lo había hecho semanas después, cuando su relación ya incluía muchos beneficios. Ambas habían estado tumbadas en la cama de Lorna, y ésta se había quedado mirando por la abertura de la camisa de Nicky. "Es difícil ponerle una nota a algo que está rodeado por tu cuerpo. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me parece..." y se había mordido el labio levemente para no terminar la frase. Nicky no la había presionado. Desde el principio había asumido que lo suyo con Morello iba a ser extraño, y parte de esa rareza consistía en los bloqueos de Lorna.

El guardia cerró la puerta a su espalda y la dejó en su restringido libre albedrío. Sabía a dónde quería ir, por lo que se dirigió a la cama de su chica, que leía un libro sobre cómo ser una buena esposa. Nicky sonrió al verla.

-Deberías pedirle a Red que te deje probar a cocinar alguna de esas recetas-le propuso.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay recetas?-preguntó Morello, frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba el libro para mirar la carátula.

-Sé lo que hacen las buenas esposas-respondió Nicky, avanzando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, junto a ella-¿Qué receta miras?

-Raviolis de pato y foie.

-Suena sofisticado, seguro que tiene éxito. Deberías hablarlo con Red.-Nicky le quitó el libro con suavidad para hojearlo.

-Los ingredientes vienen para dos-señaló Lorna, apoyando el dedo índice sobre el recuadro naranja en el que estaban apuntados, ligeramente superpuesto a la foto del resultado.

-Podrías multiplicar o...-empezó Nicky, pero entonces notó la mano de ella en su mejilla y giró el rostro para encontrarse son sus labios.

-O podemos cenar las dos-propuso Morello, mirándola con intensidad.

Las alarmas se encendieron en todo el cuerpo de Nicky. Un beso, una cena, hablar... ¿Cuándo había empezado a estar tan a gusto de esa forma? Morello volvió a rozar sus labios y la situación de emergencia desapareció en el interior de Nicky de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ser una buena esposa para mí?-le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, para Christopher-habló automáticamente.

Esas rarezas.

-¿Podemos tumbarnos un rato? Luego le preguntaré a Red sobre esa cena-propuso Nicky, rodeándola con un brazo y obligándola a yacer a su lado. Aunque tampoco encontró resistencia.

Había sido un poco brusca y era consciente, pero cuando Christopher salía a colación no podía evitar crisparse_ligeramente_. Christopher era la confirmación de que para Lorna lo suyo era algo completamente temporal. Christopher era el futuro fuera de la prisión. Christopher era su final en la vida de esa pequeña mujercita. _No tan ligeramente_.

No iba a perderla. No aún. Sus manos buscaron colarse bajo la ropa de su compañera y le arrancaron un suspiro. Otro. Morello se giró y se puso sobre ella para besarla y quedarse muy cerca mientras Nicky conseguía otro suspiro más. Besó su cuello y pegó su nariz a su piel mientras los suspiros subían de volumen.

Olía como una tormenta a punto de estallar.


End file.
